Pictures of You
by xEmmie-kinZx
Summary: Looking back now, he knew things could have been different, but what he didn't know then, causes him pain now. Slash, Character Death, Swearing, Violence, Suggestive Themes. Style/K2


**Okay, so my first fanfic in a while, and my first South Park one ever.**

**I'm kinda proud of this to be honest, and I will update it as much as/soon as I can. I know i've neglected my previous stories, but that was because I either ran out of ideas or wasnt as interested in the fandom anymore :/**

**Warning: This will be yaoi eventually, so, malexmale sexings... and character death, swearing, and so on...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**AN: Italics at the begining are a key characters thoughts. You'll find out whos later =)**

_----------------------------_

_Now that I look back, there were so many things I could have done differently. If only there was some way of going back, I would have done much more. I would hold him when he lonely, make him laugh when he was sad and defend him when he was in trouble. Sure, I did all those things, but now that I think about it, I didn't do them enough. He would always say I was the best friend he could ask for, but was I? Was I really? Personally, I think I could have done more... Just a shame that I can't change that now. A huge shame._

-----------------------------

The sun was at it's highest point in the sky, making the heat rise by the minute. It was one of those rare days in South Park, Colorado where the weather was actually decent. The Town's people obviously made the most of this, taking in the sun's rays while they could. Soaking up the summer atmosphere and milking in for all it was worth, basically. Families held barbaques and pool parties for all their friends to attend, whilst the kids played in their gardens. Yes, it was most definately one of those days to be spent with your closest friends and have a good time. This was no less apparent in the lives of a group of high school kids. The four 14 year-old boys sat in the park, planning out their next free months before the school year started again.

''How about we go stay at my parent's new summer house. As long as we promise to keep it tidy, i'm sure they'll let us.''

One of the boys suggested. His name was Kyle Broflovski, the ''smartest one off the group''. He pushed a stray strand of his auburn hair back under his Ushanka whilst he watched the other boy's discuss his idea. Another of the boys, Stan Marsh, rested his head in his hand, looking over at his best friend.

''Do you really think they would? And, how long could we stay there for?''

''I'm almost certain, but don't go asking till I know for sure, and we could stay for the first month. My parent's want to use it after that.''

Another boy, Eric Cartman, who was slightly chubbier than the rest, leaned back further onto the tree he was resting against. He and Kyle had never really seen eye-to-eye and he took any oppurtunity given to him to mock his red haired friend. Usually about his religion, seeing as the other was Jewish. Next to him sat a lithe bodied blonde, whos blue eyes were enough to put pure saphire to shame. Kenny McCormick was a boy of few words, and almost always wore his orange parka with the hood up, the zip covering his mouth muffling what little words he spoke.

''Don't mess with me Jew, you promised us now, don't think you can show your face here without trouble if the folks say no.''

''Shut it fatass.''

''Yeah Cartman, leave Kyle alone for once.''

Kyle smiled over at his friend who merely winked in responce. It was no secret around the town that Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski were best friends. They had been since Kindergarten, and most likey would stay that way for years to come. They were closer than most people in the school, and Eric, though he would not admit this, was jelous. He and Kenny once tried to be best friends, but it soon ended after Eric wouldn't stop ripping the other boy about his families poverty.

''Fine, whatever.''

Eric huffed, muttering some sort of abuse under his breath. Soon after, they all returned to Stan's house for their routine weekend sleepover, besides Kyle, who had to go home to ask his parents permission about their summer plans first. He took a deep breath before walking into his living room were his mother Sheila sat watching TV.

''Hey mom, would it be okay... well, if me and my friends stay at the summer house for a few weeks.''

His mother met his eyes with her own, deciding in her mind if this was really a good idea. She trusted her son, she even trusted his friends, sometimes, and he was growing up, but still.

''Please! I promise we won't make a mess, and if we do we'll clean it up!''

''Well, if you promise... I suppose you can. But break anything, and it comes from your allowence young man. Your father will take you there sunday morning, so you boys better start packing first thing tomorrow.''

Kyle smiled and hugged his mother with genuine thanks before grabbing his things and headed to Stan's. Sheila watched her son leave, her expression changing to that of sadness. Her little boy was growing up. The thought hurt her, and though she still had her youngest son Ike with her, she knew deep down that things were changing. Far too quickly.

-----------------------------------

Stan punched Eric in the arm, and though it was merely more than a tap, the other boy still whined and demanded to know why he hit him.

''Don't you ever insult Kyle, especially not around me. I honestly don't see why he should even invite you on this trip, you've never once done a decent thing for him!''

Kenny nodded in agreement, his parka now sprawled across the floor after the heat got too much for him. It was how it always was. Eric would always say something offensive towards Kyle, be he there or not, and Stan would stick up for him even though Kyle was more than capable of doing so himself.

''Fine, i'm sorry....''

He didn't mean it. Not at all.

''You better be.''

The raven haired boy smiled when he heard footsteps on the stairs. And, as expected, Kyle came rushing through the door a second later with the largest smile plastered on his face. That said smile said it all to the other three as they all began to cheer. Kyle explained the arrangements to the others, and told them that there were only two double rooms, so they would have to share. Eric protested strongly against sharing a room with ''a Jewish asshole'', not that it really mattered, by default Kyle and Stan would share a room anyway.

As night fell the four got into their PJs and climbed into bed. Well, Stan went to bed whilst the other cuddled under their blankets on the floor. It was rather chilly that night, and seeing as Stan had given the others the thickest blankets because of this, he was shivering and clutching his covers as close to him as he could. Kyle, who was unable to sleep, sat up and soon noticed his friend tossing around trying to keep warm. The red head shook his head with a smile and got up, walking over to his bed. He lifted his cover up and layed it over Stan's freezing body. Said boy smiled in gratitued as he clutched the sourse of his new found warmth. Kyle chuckled low in his throat. It only then struck him that now he had nowhere to sleep. He sure as hell wasn't sharing with Eric, and Kenny's blanket was only big enough for one. Shrugging off all thoughts he climbed into bed with his best friend, not even caring that it may be a bad idea. Mostly cos he was too tired to care at all.

-------------------------------------

**Hope you liked that =)**

**More to come soon!**


End file.
